Harry Potter and the Elder Wand
by cooopercrisp
Summary: Though Voldemort died three years ago, danger has not escaped Harry Potter.  It turns out somebody is now after the Elder Wand, but when Harry finds out who it is and why, everything will change.  *DISCONTINUED.  Message me if you want to pick this up.*
1. Like He's Wearing that Horcrux

Harry Potter and the Elder Wand

Chapter 1: Like He's Wearing that Horcrux on His Neck

A banging at his door woke Harry with a start. Irritated, Harry rolled off of his bed carefully, so as not to awaken Ginny. The two of them had just moved into a house together, having married about three months ago, and unless this was important, Harry had been hoping for a peaceful evening. Being an Auror was so demanding a career―_more like a lifestyle_, he thought―that his evenings of rest were almost as critical as the days of action.

Well, action was coming Harry's way, even if he did not yet know it.

Harry heard the knocking become louder and quicker, and hustled despite not understanding his anxiety.

"Harry!" he heard a call from the outside, "if you don't open this door right now, I'll Apparate in!" That sent Harry running, for he knew who that voice belonged to. He opened the door to see a tear-stained Hermione slump into the hall, sobbing into his shoulders. Harry didn't know what to make of it.

"Hermione, what's…what's happened?" Hermione didn't say a word, but she reached into her purse and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"I crumpled it," she said thickly, but her eyes were so red that Harry didn't question anything. He took the paper from her, sat her down in the couch in the parlor, and took a seat in his chair to read the letter.

Dear Hermione,

I'm going to be leaving for a while. Don't look for me, don't try to find me. There's something I have to take care of while I'm away, and nobody can be a part of it. I will return soon.

Love,

Ron

"I think I'm going to need some background," Harry said. His voice was calm, his mind calculating, almost as if he were in his office.

"Harry, why was I so stupid?" Hermione asked. "I knew what he was thinking. I knew what was going on in his head, but I was too scared to stop him!"

"Hermione, you have to pull yourself together. Ginny's sleeping, and if it's all the same to you, I don't want her to know that her brother's run off. She's lost one already!" Hermione stopped sobbing, took a few deep breaths, and returned to her story.

"It's just, for the past couple of days, he's been going on and on about the Deathly Hallows."

"What?"

"Harry, you know about Bill!"

"What about Bill?"

"Oh God…" Hermione said, "nobody's told you?"

"What happened to Bill, Hermione?"

"But Molly sent the owls…"

"Hermione," Harry said, starting to become angry, "what happened to Bill?"

"He's been admitted to St. Mungo's," Hermione said. "His werewolf bites are starting to infect him. The Healers don't know what to do about it. Ron's been worried sick. He kept talking about trying to hold off Death with the Cloak…" Harry got the impression that he wasn't getting the whole story. It was her face; Hermione wasn't looking directly at him, she kept staring out the window. She also had her arms crossed, and she was massaging her forearms as if trying to soothe them.

"It's rather hot in here," Hermione said, even though Harry was quite comfortable. Hermione took off her coat, to reveal that she was wearing her pajamas. But the sight of her arms terrified Harry.

"You've got bruises all over your arms, Hermione!" he cried. Hermione jumped, but something about the look of surprise felt forced.

"Oh, really? Must have bumped into something while I was putting my coat on…" But Harry was already filling in the picture with his mind, and the picture wasn't pretty.

"Has he been…hitting you?" Harry asked. Just the thought of it made him sick.

"Harry," Hermione's voice had dropped to the tiniest whisper, "please, don't tell anybody…" Tears trickled down her face. She looked so childish, sitting in his couch with her legs folded in towards her chest, that the anger Harry felt gave way to sadness.

"Come here, Hermione," he said, and Hermione ran to him and gave him a hug. She began to sob into his shoulder again, but this time Harry just patted her back and tried to soothe her as if she were a lost child.

"I know it hurts, Hermione. Dudley used to beat me all the time, but it's going to be okay…"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but you don't really know how it feels…"

After Harry had made Hermione a strong cup of coffee to help her stay focused, she began telling Harry the whole story. Apparently, after the double wedding the four of them had had, Ron turned on her. He became mean, reclusive, and downright nasty. When Hermione tried to question what he was up to, he would start to beat her until she decided to rescind the question. Occasionally, though, she would hear him mutter comments about the Deathly Hallows, and one night she peaked into his diary to find the triangular symbol written onto every page.

"It's like he's wearing that Horcrux on his neck again. He keeps asking me if I'm in contact with you, like he's insanely jealous. Has he talked to you at work about all this?"

"No," Harry said, "he's been mostly normal. The only complaint against him is a lack of focus. It's like he doesn't get enough sleep." Hermione's eyes went elsewhere for a while.

"I know," Hermione said, "he doesn't sleep very well…"

"How long have Bill's injuries been a problem?"

"Ever since the wedding, it seems."

"Well, it sounds like Ron is having some delusions about the Hallows and there power to save his family. I don't think he's even got over Fred yet. It took me ages to drag him into the Auror exams, just to keep him out of that joke shop. I thought he was just being Ron, but maybe he tried to replace Fred and he doesn't want to see Bill leave him, too." Hermione's eyes were tearing up again.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Take me," Hermione said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said in bewilderment.

"I'm no good anymore. I can't hide it any longer."

"Hide what?" Harry saw Hermione get up, and her eyes stared at him, cold and dead. The closest he had ever seen to the kind of stare she gave him was that of Professor Snape's.

"How much I've longed for somebody better…"

Harry caught on. "No, Hermione, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Upstairs," Harry said, "let me call her down, actually, she might be able to―"

"Let her sleep," Hermione said, and she started to take off her clothing. Harry almost considered hitting her with some kind of hex to bring her back to her senses. Harry retreated to the kitchen, to give him some space to wonder if this was all just some perverted dream.

When Hermione followed, she was naked.

"Go ahead," she said, "have your way with me."

"I can't Hermione, I'm married."

"Who cares? I'm married to an asshole! I'm this close to getting a divorce and it's clear that you're the right person for me, so why not just start now?"

"I still love Ginny," Harry said. "Ginny! Ginny!"

"Shut up!" Hermione hissed. "Can't you see this is the opportunity of a lifetime. Tell me you've never thought about it!"

"I never have!"

"Lies! I've practiced Legilimency for my work, Harry, and you were never a good Occlumens. I can see it in your eyes. I know you want to, but you know you can't. Your morals are too good, Harry. Let them drop for one night. Let me―" but Ginny's footsteps rushing down the stairs cut Hermione off. Before Hermione could react, a Stunning Curse hit her in the back and she toppled to the floor.

"Ginny, it's me!" Harry said, turning on the kitchen light as her wand was pointed at him.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ginny asked, seeing Hermione's naked body on the floor.

"I think she's sick, Ginny," Harry said. "It's actually a _really_ long story, but this piece of paper is the start." Harry handed her the note out of his pocket. Ginny read it and scoffed.

"What a git," she said. "He gets moody like this, contemplates running away. He used to write notes like this all the time when he was younger."

"Explain the bruises, then," Harry said, pointing to Hermione's arms.

"Self-inflicted?" Ginny asked.

"Ron-inflicted," Harry responded. "Or so she says. I really don't know what to think right now. She's really not herself, Ginny, I think it best if we let her sleep on the couch and talk to her in the morning."

"Yeah, but let me put her clothes back on first," Ginny said. "What's that all about, by the way?" she suddenly asked, her nostrils flaring in a way that strongly reminded Harry of Molly.

"I don't know, she just started to throw herself at me," Harry said. "It doesn't seem related to what she's said about Ron, except that she wants to divorce him…"

"Well, she may or may not want to divorce her husband, but I know you're more faithful than that."

"Absolutely. I stumbled into the kitchen to keep away from her."

"Good man. Here, I'll take care of Hermione. I think you should go to sleep." Ginny dressed Hermione with a flick of her wand, lifted her to the couch, and revived her as Harry went upstairs to go to bed.

"Ginny!" Hermione said with a start, her cheeks flushed red. "I…"

"I already know what you said to Harry," Ginny said, "and I'm really worried about you. Are you okay?"

"No…" Hermione said, like a guilty child, "but what I said about Ron is true, you know…"

"That's the thing," Ginny said. "I don't know."

"Did you hear about Bill?" Hermione asked.

"No, what's happened?"

"He's been admitted to St. Mungo's," Hermione said, "because his werewolf injuries are causing an infection."

"Well then, I want to go see him," Ginny said. "Harry! Please come down here."

"No, Harry doesn't have to go," Hermione said.

"Maybe before we leave, you can explain why you came onto him like that," Ginny said sternly. Harry came back down, rubbing his eyes and putting on his glasses again. Hermione refused to look him in the eye.

"What is it, Ginny?"

"We're going to St. Mungo's tonight. Hermione's just told me about Bill. How come you didn't mention it?"

"Oh God, Ginny, I'm sorry! I thought Hermione may have been…" Hermione then gave him a look so fierce that Harry stopped talking.

"I wasn't lying to you Harry!" Hermione said. "And for your information, the only reason I wanted you was because he raped me!" Hermione started bawling so fiercely that she curled up into a ball. Ginny's eyes flashed to Harry with such anger that Harry thought fire could shoot out of her wand. Harry was relieved when she revealed to whom the anger was directed.

"My brother's an idiot!" she screamed. "What happened, Hermione?"

"He just…he asked if I wanted to…and I said no…and he got really mad and started hitting me…and he kept asking again and again…and then…and then he said 'I know what this is about. You must be sleeping with Harry, you filthy slut!'…and he put his wand to my neck…and he yelled at me to…and I finally said I would do it…I was so scared! So scared…"

Now Harry was rife with anger. At once, he fully believed Hermione's story and harbored such a burning hatred for Ron that it felt unnatural.

"I can't believe him!" he finally shouted, and Ginny rushed over to soothe him.

"I hate it too, Harry, but we need to be strong for Hermione. She's been through a lot."

"I'm sorry, Ginny! I'm sorry Harry! I didn't mean to act like…act like that…you don't know how much it hurts…"

"Hermione," Harry said, walking over to her, "it's okay. I don't blame you. Just, please don't do it again."

"I won't, I won't," Hermione said.

"I think we should go visit Bill at the hospital," Ginny said.

"That sounds good. Do you want to do that, Hermione?" Hermione looked at Harry and nodded.

"I will. Just give me a Pepperup Potion or something before we leave. I'm feeling really out of it."


	2. Steeled with Determination

Harry Potter and the Elder Wand

Chapter 2: Steeled with Determination

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny Apparated to an alleyway in London, the very same one that Harry and Hermione had used when they were trying to break into the Ministry of Magic. Ginny led the way to the entrance to St. Mungo's, which was still an old rundown fashion shop in the middle of London. Once inside, they checked in with the receptionist, who told them to go to the first floor for Creature-Induced Injuries. They found Bill's room, only to find that most of the other Weasleys were already inside. Everything in the room was normal except that the curtains on the windows were closed tight.

When Molly saw the three of them she gave them all very large hugs, Ginny the first, then Harry and Hermione.

"Oh, Merlin's beard, I thought Ronald would be with you," she said.

"Not now, Molly," Harry warned, "we can get into it later. Something funny is going on with Ron."

"Oh, God, he's not hurt too, is he."

"No, for all we know he's fine, but―"

"_For all you know_? Don't you know where he is?"

"Molly, dear, it's fine," Arthur interjected. "We checked the clock, and Ron's hand was on 'traveling,' so he's okay."

"Can we see Bill now?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny first, dear," said Molly, "then you two can go. Harry, Hermione, a word outside, if you would be so kind?" Harry looked at Hermione, who gave him a stern nod implying that she would do the talking. They went outside the room and Harry transfigured some chairs for them to sit in.

"Now, what do you know about where Ron is?"

"He's away on assignment," Hermione said, and Harry was impressed with how convincing the delivery of her lie was. "It's top-secret Auror business. I don't know where he's gone or when he will return."

"Oh dear, that explains why he's been traveling. Well, I hope he's all right."

"I think he'll be fine, Molly," Harry said. "He's survived much worse than this."

"Yes, Harry dear, but the question is if I will survive it! Oh, I can't believe I'm the mother of an Auror. I wish he'd gotten a comfortable desk job at the Ministry like Percy. Even the Joke Shop was all right…"

"It's okay, Molly," Hermione said. "The worst Ron's ever gotten was that burn about a year back. He's tough."

"Well, I certainly hope you're right." Molly returned to the room and as if on cue George, Percy, and Charlie came out.

"It's been a while, Harry," Charlie said, "how are you?"

"I'm doing well," Harry said.

"You treating Ginny all right?" George said with a wink and a grin.

"Ginny's doing just wonderful," Harry said. George leaned in with a whisper.

"You'd best be shagging her every night, Harry. That girl's an _animal_." Harry playfully shoved George, who was now laughing at him.

"So, how's the Auror business, Harry?" Percy asked with the usual pompous manner.

"It's tough work, but it's got to be done, and I'm happy to do it."

"Good answer. I hear there are some old Voldemort sympathizers still running amok. I hope they haven't caused you too much trouble."

"No, they've keeled over pretty easily. Lucius has already tried to bribe Kingsley Shacklebolt to stay out of Azkaban, but he wouldn't have it."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt has always been a man of principle. Could I actually have a quick word with you?" Percy asked. Harry nodded, and the two walked a bit further down the hall.

"Did you see Ron yesterday at the office?" Percy asked.

"I already talked to your mother about this, Percy. Ron's been on assignment for the past couple of days, so I haven't seen him."

"Okay, it's not my business to know any further then. Just let me know when he returns. He's been avoiding the family a lot since the wedding, and I want to make sure everything's all right."

"That's very kind of you. You're a much better man than Barty Crouch, Percy." Percy beamed with a smug pride that Harry used to want to wipe off his face, but this time Harry smiled in return as they walked back towards the others. Ginny stepped outside after a few minutes.

"He wants to see you two now," she said, motioning towards Harry and Hermione. They went into the room and shut the door.

Aside from the bandages across his face, Bill looked reasonably healthy, if a bit pale.

"How are you doing, Bill?" Harry asked.

"Been better," Bill said with a chuckle. "How are you two?"

"Been better," Hermione said with a small smile. Harry was reminded of the Hermione he knew well, and was relieved to see that she was behaving like herself again. He wasn't sure what about her hit him in that particular moment. Maybe it was the way she gazed upon Bill, with such compassion and concern in her eyes.

"Harry," Bill said, "what have you been up to of late?"

"Just rounding up some old Death Eaters. Pretty standard fare, actually."

"Those blokes are still running around?"

"We still have Neo-Nazis in Britain, you know," Harry said.

"Neo-what?"

"Never mind," Harry said.

"And I've been dealing with all sorts of nasty creatures in Control and Regulation," Hermione said. "One day, somebody brought in a manticore. I thought I was going to faint."

"Even nastier than dragons, from what I hear."

"Don't let Charlie hear you say that," Hermione said. "The only person I know who's fonder of dragons is Hagrid."

"Hagrid is a bit of a nut about his creatures," Bill said with a sigh. "I really hate werewolves, to tell you the truth. I've grown quite bitter."

"But what about―?"

"Remus Lupin is an entirely different matter. He was a wonderful, if a bit tortured, human being. But that Fenrir Greyback, I swear, if I ever find him…"

"You'll want to leave that to my office," Harry said. "We know how to deal with brutes like Greyback."

"I know, I know," Bill retorted. "Forgive me if I'm a bit on edge. The full moon is coming soon. By the way, have either of you seen Ron lately? He hasn't been in to see me."

"Ron's been away on assignment," Harry said. "Otherwise he'd be here."

"Yes, but I haven't heard from him in ages, even before this. I am really starting to wonder where if he's okay."

"Me, too," Hermione said, and a small tear trickled down her face.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Bill said. "I don't mean to upset you."

"It's fine, Bill," Hermione insisted, "just fine."

"It's hard to think about our best friend when he's away like this," Harry said. "Ginny can't sleep when I'm on assignment. But there's such relief in her eyes when I finally come back home."

"Being the wife of an Auror is not easy business," Hermione added.

"Yes, but no matter what, you have to do what you can to support them," Bill said. "We need law and order in our society, now more than ever. We can't have another Voldemort rising into power."

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and saw them stinging with tears that refused to fall.

"Did what Bill say upset you earlier?" Harry asked. He, Hermione, and Ginny were now sitting at Harry and Ginny's home, sipping an afternoon tea. Hermione started to tear up again.

"It's so stupid, you know? Like, I feel as though last night had been a terrible dream. I completely lost control and I'm sorry."

"You've said that about a hundred times," Ginny said, "and believe me, you wouldn't be staying here if we didn't forgive you."

"I just don't know what came over me…It was like all of a sudden I hadn't a care in the world, and somebody was just telling me to…Oh God!"

"What, Hermione?"

"The Imperius Curse! I think I was under the Imperius Curse!" Harry's eyes widened as he remembered the distinct feeling of the curse when he had been under it in his fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Were you able to fight it off?" Harry asked.

"No, I wasn't," Hermione said. "It lifted after Ginny Stunned me." Ginny flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sure that wasn't the reason it lifted," Ginny said. "The caster must have done what he intended to do and ran off."

"Yes," Harry said, "but whoever cast it had to have been in close proximity. But why would they go after Hermione…?"

"Well, it was really foggy outside last night," Hermione said. "Maybe the curse was intended for one of you."

A cold fear settled into Harry's stomach.

"Me," Ginny said. "I think it was intended for me."

"But that's impossible," Harry said. "What about the letter? If Hermione was under the Curse, why did she deliver that letter? Somebody wanted me to see it."

"So I was the target after all?" Hermione asked.

"I think so," Harry said. "When's the last time you remember being in control of your actions?"

"When…Oh, God…when I saw that letter at my house. The caster was after me. He or she made me Apparate here and confront you, Harry, and then made me do such a sick thing…"

"Let's not think about that," Harry said. "Let's focus on that letter. What if Ron's been under the Curse too? He'd never do those things to you, Hermione, on his own volition."

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione said. "Look, I know you two are like brothers, but he'd been acting strange even before we got married. I don't think you can be under the Imperius Curse for that long without one of us noticing what was going on. He's too well-trained and, frankly, I'm too witty for someone to pull that off."

Harry sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, Hermione was probably right. But that meant Ron had a lot more wrong with him than a rogue spell caster.

"Well, if we're dealing with Imperius, you can set up a claim with my office," Harry said. "I can pull some strings and get the case looked at by the Ministry. Then we might be able to investigate further, find out what's going on."

"Harry…I don't want to do that…" Hermione said. Harry waved his hand in front of her eyes when he heard that.

"Stop it, Harry. I'm not under the Imperius Curse. I'm just so ashamed of what happened…"

"Hermione, if it's about you disrobing yourself, we can leave that part out―"

"It's not about that! It's about Ron. I don't want to tell them what's been going on with him."

"But, Hermione, nobody said that―"

"It's all connected, Harry! It's just got to be. What if Ron was the one who cast the curse on me last night? What if he's been using me as a puppet…? I mean, he already RAPED ME!" Hermione started bawling again, and Harry didn't know what to do to comfort her.

"Hermione," Ginny said. "What my brother did is as bad as any Unforgivable Curse, but I don't think he would have used the Imperius Curse on you."

"Why not?"

"Because he wouldn't want Harry to see you starkers, that's why." Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at Ginny's uncouth remark.

"You have a point," she said, "Ron is awfully protective of me when he wants to be."

"But now we're at the end of the road," Harry said. "We have no leads. Whoever messed with Hermione is gone, and they left no trace behind of what they did. I know I said the Ministry could help, but I know how these investigations go. Sometimes they just get away and you have to wait for the next time."

"Let's wait then," Hermione said. "Because whatever was supposed to happen didn't."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Because Ginny interrupted it," Hermione said.

"Hermione, if you think I'm going to let you fall under the Imperius Curse again―"

"Harry, I'm willing to catch whatever sick son of a bitch has been messing with my head, and I don't care what it costs."

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked.

"Positive," she said, and her manner was so steeled with determination that Harry had to accept.


End file.
